fairy tail:saga matanza de hadas
by adryan.kisaragi
Summary: espero que les guste acpeto criticas y demas es mi primera historia aqui ademas de que aunque esto se un pequeño prologo sera una gran historia


los personajes de esta historia no me pertencen son pertenencia del señor Hiro Mashima , solo me pertenecen los personajes creados por mi

**PROLOGO:6 PENSAMIENTOS, 1 DESTINO**

**SAGA CACERIA DE LAS HADAS**

**pov_1**

Mi destino,nunca hubiera imaginado que ahora estaria caminando por estos rumbos pero el destino me llevan ahi , las pistas me llevan ahi ella es mi unica familia alli en ese hermoso reino , en donde la magia prevalece , en donde las mejores historia nacen gracias a las leyendas de los magos ...hermana donde estaras, lo que me dijo el anciano fue que ella estuviera en ese lugar por voluntad de mi difunto padre , en fairy tail...yo Cris reisley encontrare a mi hermana

**POV_2**

no se donde estaras hermano , por culpa de ella tu destino es este el destino que caminas , fuiste engañado y por culpa de esa mujer caminas un destino donde no puedes caminar con libertad , mi valor mostrara tu inociencia,mi valor hara sufrir a ella a la maga mas poderosa de fairy tail...yo Gia hare pagar a erza scarlet por tu destino ...hermano jellal

**POV_3**

es un bello lugar seguro que aqui encontrare mi verdad , mi destino ¿cual sera? por que mi pensamiento son borrosos, por que solo encuentro signficado a ese encapuchado , a esa insignia, esa insignia que presiento que me dira la verdad de mi camino , pero a la vez es como si no quiseira saber tanto...-¿por que? ...en mi cabeza resuenan las palabras de quein me dio un nombre, Zerafina...fairy tail acaso ese gremio tendra la respuestas

**POV_4**

llego mi hora mi tiempo,llego mi hora de dar todo lo que se a todo lo que valio mi sacrficio,por algo me eligieron ustedes , no fallare a mi mision no deberia , noante ustedes grandisimas bestias y sobre todo a ti igneel ...yo isabella le enseñare a natsu sobre la carga de su destino,fairy tail alli voy

**POV_5**

al fin,al fin eh llegado es un hermoso reino ,donde la paz prebalece gracias a ellos , hoy me unire conocere a esos magos quienes quedaron primero en el torneo de magia , esas hazañas genial genial ya quiero llegar conocer aquel que domina el hielo , a la mejor maga de espiritus estelares,a la maga mas poderosa la que domina mejor que nadie la magia de re equipar y sobre todo por compartir el mismo elemento conocere a el dragon slayer no veo la hora de llegar y unirme mi destino esta alli en fairy tail...ok marianne matsumoto rumbo a nuestro destino

**POV_6**

aqui esta lo que busco , aqui esta el destino ,es aqui donde el me dijo que viniera,le demostrare a todo el mundo que yo soy el mejor de mi especie...mmmmm-de pronto los pensamiento son interrumpidos

a el chico quien esta parado sobre un puerta , parado en su destino se le acerca alguien,una bella gatita rosa con un vestidito azul,tiene una vista a su acompañante quien lo ve pensativo

-oye estas seguro que aqui podras-

-si , aqui empezara todo pequeña amiga,el me dijo que viniera aqui a buscar mi destino - de pronto pone su vista al cielo-aun recuerdo su partida pero en el año 777-se pone pausa unos minutos recordando algunas cosas de su pasado dentro de ellas su destino el destino de se un dragon slayer

su compañera le regala una sonrisa ,pero el chico mira su destino que esta enfrente-llegamos,aqui sabras mas de tu pasado,verdad Neo nada mas y nada menos que en fairy tail.

bueno aqui llega mi pequeño prologo a lo que sera una gran aventura que ya estoy trabajando,se presentaran nuevos personajes como vieron los nuevos magos que ahora seran presentados,nuevas misiones,nuevas aventuras,nuevos enemigos y sobre todos la intervencion de los magos ya conocidos...y los intrrogatorio de ¿quien sera lahermana de cris?¿que misterios tienen zerafina e isabella? ¿cual sera el destino de neo?

presentacion de personajes:

chris

edad:16

cosas que le gustan:la literatura

cosas que le disgutan:la gente falsa y gajeel (solo al principio)

magia:runas y escritura

personalidad y vestimenta:cris es un chico alegre , le gusta leer,sera amigos de casi todos en fairy , pero algunos les disgutaran,tienes cabello azul,ojos marrones y mide 1,60...su pasado es un poco feo en el pasado lo separaron de su hermana a quien queria mucho,pero el no se rindio ya que busco la pistas y a donde lo llevarian y que por cosas del destino las pistas terminaron en FAIRY TAIL...quien sera su hermana ¡?,su vestimenta es una camisa blanca , con un jeans azules que estaran un poco cortados como los que se usan a veces ,llev un arete con un diamante que segun el es el regalo de su padre,la marca del gremio estara en la espalda en la parte izquierda

Gia fernandes

edad:18

cosas que le gustan:estar tranquila tomando sus exoticos tes

cosas que le disgustan:la falsedad y erza

magia:metoro,re equipar

personalidad y vestimenta:gia es una persona independiente , llego a fairy tail por venganza pero mas tarde se dara cuenta que no hacia falta tal desgrado,tendra lealtad hacia la persaonas pero no con erza que competira con ella en todo,al igual que su hermano llevara una hermoso cabello azul lazio un ojos rojos y un soprendente y dotado cuerpo , su vestimenta sera de una falda colo negro con bordados platiados y usara un cahqueta blanca con con distintivos platiados,abajo de la chaqueta ella lleva una remera blanca donde resalta un fuerte actractiva..ella sera una mas de la que se enamora en el gremio su marca la lleva en la nuca

zerafina

edad:desconocida

cosas que le gustan : la amistad

cosas que le disgustan:la muerte

magia:magia oscura

personalida y vestimenta

zerafina a pesar de ser tierna alegre encantadora y amistosa lleva la carga de un pasado oscuro y maldito ella es de edoras,llego hace bastante tiempo con la carga de ser la primera maga , pero no cualquiera maga sino la primera maga oscura , asi es ella es la version de edoras de zeref,cuando se entere sus amigos la ayudaran a que lleve un pasado de oscuridad siempre el destino puede cambiar,ella es de cabello negros ondulado a la que esta suejtada a una coleta,y porta un vestido hermoso que hace juego con sus ojos negros,tiene un gran atractivo fisico su marca del gremio estara en el muslo derecho

marianne matsumoto

edad:17

cosas que le gustan : estar en su gremio favorito

cosas que le disgustan:que la tarten de petisa

magia:fuego,guerrera guardiana del fuego

personalidad y vestimenta:generosa,amistosa,con caracter fuerte,llego a fairy para conocer a sus heroes ,pero habra un destino marianne carga con la dura pena que su padre mato a su hermano por protegrla del destino de ser la guerrera guardiana del fuego (un rango importante),tendra una pequeña cicatriz en la mano,de pelo verde lacio hata el cuello con unos hermosos ojos verdes lleva una musculosa blanca y unos shorts naranja a veces le molestan por su estatura mide 1,60 y a pesar de no tenes un cuerpo dotado ella es una chica hermosa y tierna su marca del gremio esta en la panza a la derecha,y se enamorara de unos de los chicos

neo darkmoon

edad:19

gustos:entrenar,ser el mejor dragon slayer

disgusto : al principo la amistad,luego la violencia

magia:arte osucuro del dragon del caos

personalidad y vestimenta:al principo frio,no hara amistades hara enojar a algunos ,solo se llevara bien con su gatita ...pero por exelencia de dragones aprendera que la amistad a veces es buena asi aprendera a querer y hasta incluso amar ya que se enamorara de una chica del gremio,cn natsu tenra una relacion de odio amistad y tendra ganas de peliar con todos los slayers para ver si los puede vencer...tambien lo odiaran un poco ya que pensara que su dragon es acnologia pero mucho no la erraron ya que su dragon es el hermano de acnologia llamado darkdroid,tendra asi un vuelco de historia pasando de ser frio solitario,a ser bueno y amistoso,su vestimenta es de una largo saco negro con bordados,cabello alborotado negro,ojos marrones,usara pantalon de vestir negro y una remera azul,su marca del gremio esta en el hombro su gatita se llama lady

isabella

edad:20

gustos:la cerveza,sus amigos

disgustos:una persona del pasado

magia:desconocida

personalidad y vestimenta:su pasado sera desconocido hasta que llegue la plabra ignaeel , tiene una mision en la que participaran todos los slayeres,es buena persona gusta de beber alchol llegando icluso a ser compinche de cana,su magia se desconoce por ahora,pero las respuestas llegaran a todo...su vestimenta son unas pantalones corte chupines blanco y lleva una blusa azul,tiene , gran actractivo fisico un hermoso pelo marron lazio con flequillo , su marca la tendra en la mano como lucy

bueno espero que le guste espero que lo lean , espero comentario y criticas como tambien sugerencias , e auqi este pequeño prologo al cual pronto actualizare gracias n.n


End file.
